terrapediaotfandomcom-20200213-history
Parkour Idiocy
Parkour Idiocy is the 1st episode of R1. It starts with Arch sitting down and then Trowel comes along and asks Arch what 9+10 is. Arch answers 21 and gets called stupid by Trowel. Green Ball then asks Magazine if she wants to play but she says that she is on her phone. Green Ball then says to Magazine that she needs to get off that phone sometime. She says she will never get off her phone and then Green Ball kicks the phone. Magazine punches Green Ball and then he crashes in to Wallet. Green Ball apologizes and Wallet says it's fine and then he asked how Green Ball bumped into him. Green Ball says he had a fight with Magazine. Yellow Ball asks Plug if he wanted to chat but Plug didnt reply. Yellow Ball then gets told by A that Plug had an accident and lost his vocal cords when he was seven. Then Cyan Ball and D do an ASDF Movie reference. Then they both make stupid noises for 20 seconds. Then Mint appears being random. Flash Drive asks Mint to stop but Mind keeps being random. Eventually, Flash Drive kicks Mint. Road Sign is shown teaching Fart how to play football. Then C "trolls" Fart with a crossbow. Printer is shown being bored and says he cant find people for his show. He uses a Metal Detector to attract Trowel to him. Trowel asks who he is and then he tells him his name is Printer and that he's looking for objects to compete in his show. Trowel asks what the prize is. Printer says the prize is a cruise ship. Trowel says he wants it, but then B says he wants it as well. Trowel complains about it now being a competiton. Recycling Bin says its the point of the show. Printer says things a host says. Then the intro plays. Computer walks in but he gets "kicked from the server". Beer complains about how he was only there for 3 seconds and then Computer gets "invited to the server". Computer punches Printer saying not to do that again. Printer then says the 1st challenge is to platform across lava. Arch asks if he can use the bathroom. Printer says he cant, but then Arch says he has to go really bad. So Printer lets him. Mint jumps in the water like an idiot. He says hooray because he thought they said they loved him. Cyan Ball asks Yellow Ball if he wants to form an alliance, but alliances arent allowed so Printer pushes them both off. Wallet asks Beer if he can move but he says no. Trowel asks why. Beer says it will lower his chances. Wallet calls Beer an idiot and yeets him in the air. Beer then breaks. Wallet says it was ez. But then Recycling Bin roasts him so hard. Wallet knocks him off. Trowel says Arch is stupid but Arch replies with: "I know you are but what am i?". Trowel then knocks Arch into the lava (if u call falling yourself pushing Arch in the lava). But Trowel lands on a platform near the finish line. Then Trowel lights the course on fire. The room burns and everyone died. The end. Except not the end. And then Printer complains to Trowel about it. Then Printer rolls the 18-sided die. The die lands on Arch and Wallet. Then the credits roll. Category:1st Reboot Episodes